freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Orie Aoi/@comment-75.158.25.177-20150725163024
Since the behgining she was showing a rather unstable mental mind and unstable, emotionally. First impression, she's very insecure and hate Gengo, feels that they are oppress or something, and all I can see is that she thinks they no choice whatsoever and blames Gengo for why is that. Her initial reaction to Cassandra's arrival did not help either. She was.... I'd say, overwhelmed by Cassandra "inhuman" beauty. AKA I think this overwhelment can also be describe from my perspective jealousy... Jealousy + Insecurity, never a good combination plus unstable mind. No need to remind you all that from the beggining she was insecure.... Extremely so. I want pity her... But I really can't find it in my heart my heart to do so. The only thing I can find is an itty bitty voice saying, her being with ryuuchi was a huge mistake from the start. It was never meant to be. Not with her insecurities, rather unstable emotional and mental state, and her alarming reactions and methods to keep her emotion composed. (And how she thinks too, I might add.) I cannot blame Gengo either. I believe his done his best to not allow Ryuuchi and Orie to be together from the start. Thus the hatred and feeling of oppress on Ryuuchi and Orie's part. I would have done the same, besides the fact that my son was not human and letting this woman in their rather burden full family, we're talking about the continuation and survival of man-kind/human race against a much superior race that has goal to destroy us all. I don't think Orie would have handled with her pitiful unstable mind "the truth" either. So this was going down and ending at a horrible end regardless. What I cannot accept is that she, a mother, could be capable of the things and the horror she was about to commit because of her insecurities. Like I've met so many mothers and I can only describe their love for the child as unconditianal. Of course not all are. But, I've asked them what they would have done if they were in Orie's place and they were shock and furious to have known what this woman did as well. Overall, the problem with Orie is she is all about keeping Ryuuchi, not her child, I think she had a rather vain reason to want Kazuha, her children, to pay more attention to her so she seemed like the fun loving mother who is adored by her child, again because she's insecure that Ryuuchi would leave her and what better way to keep a man and tying him down with a child who only loves and adores her mother. She's the sort of woman who's world revolves around her man, and everything else, her children, are just for show and should only be to her advantage to keep him tied to her. Ryuuchi, the Legendary Pandora, Aoi family, and Maria Lancelot, was never meant to come across nor connect with a human like Orie. Yes, family is important, but let's not judge Gengo who has a burden: To ensure the survival of man-kind. I can't believe some of you can blame him, not when you know everything that goes on in this guy's life. Seriously. Put yourself in his shoe, can I just say screw the survival man-kind I'm going to protect my family and. Their happiness alone. Damn the world to hell, but, oh wait, if I let the world die and let this Nova do what they want to do, will there be any true happiness acquired? Protection for my family? etc. Will there be any future to look forward to, if all is lost? That's how much of a pain Gengo is at. Damn, I'd like to say I hate Orie for everything she has done, the choices, the twisted choices and twisted turn of fate. . . But I can't. I pity her and hate her guts and I don't know which one is best to describe how I feel for this crazy ass bitch. If she had survived and put into a mental asylum or something. I would have felt relive and no pity. But then she died, by her own poor daughter's hand and that in itself brings me to a complicated crashing emotions.